legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Rusty Steele
Rusty Steele is an Assembly Foreman NPC overseeing the construction of the Monument in Avant Gardens. Theo Balfour sends players to check in with Rusty Steele at the base of the Monument. Rusty Steele informs players that the road to the Launch Area was destroyed and is still under construction. When the Monument's lasers and cooling fans overheat, Rusty Steele asks players to smash them and collect their power sources, flashlights and hamster wheels respectively. Then, he asks players to Quick Build a button, a bouncer, and a moving platform. Finally, he requests that players chase away five birds leaving droppings on the Monument. At last, Rusty Steele lets players ascend the Monument and talk to Vector Longview. Later, Rusty Steele gives Daily Missions to collect flashlights and hamster wheels; Quick Build a button, a bouncer, and a moving platform; and chase away ten birds. When not overseeing construction, Rusty Steele likes to relax at near the Pirate Camp of Gnarled Forest. However, his past three visits to Cannon Cove gave him a throbbing migraine from all the noise created by the Maelstrom armada, Kraken, and rubber ducks. Desperate for peace and quiet, Rusty Steele began a competition at the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery for players to sink the Maelstrom armada and lessen the noise.Contest: Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery! The competition was a success, allowing Rusty Steele to return to his favorite spot on the beach for his much-needed vacation to quell his migraine. But on the night of August 24, 2011, the Maelstrom armada struck back, firing cannons at Rusty Steele's spot and nearly shooting his monkey butler Jeeves. Angered by this impunity and once again suffering from his migraine, Rusty Steele began another competition to sink more ships at Cannon Cove.Contest: Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery! Missions *Involved in Talk to Rusty *Laser Rampage *Monumental Repairs *Scarecrow *A Monumental View *Daily Missions Beta Information In alpha testing, Rusty Steele was overseeing the excavation and repairs of the ancient Monument. In alpha testing and early beta testing, Rusty Steele had a different face texture that, most notably, lacked sideburns. During this time, his title was placed before his name, displayed as "Assembly Foreman Rusty Steele", which was unique among NPCs with names and titles. Rusty Steele's giant wrench also went through minor changes during beta testing, and was changed to its current model on February 23, 2010. Prior to the Crux Prime update, Rusty Steele was depicted as the representative of Assembly when players choose to join a faction. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, talking to Rusty Steele would activate the Monument Race. Trivia *Rusty Steele's name is a play on the words "rusty steel". *Rusty Steele makes a cameo appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer. *Rusty Steele's giant wrench doubles as a lunchbox. *According to Vector Longview, Rusty Steele is afraid of heights. *Rusty Steele believes that there are three rules that every minifigure learns at a young age. Treat all minifigures with respect; when all else fails, let Imagination be one's compass; and never under any circumstances should one shoot at a man's monkey butler. The breaking of the third rule was what prompted Rusty Steele to announce another Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery contest. *On January 30, 2012, Shival sent players in-game mail with Rusty Steele's wrench, Objects_name_6512, attached. References Gallery 2010-the_last_stand.jpg|Concept art of Rusty Steele by David Kang 54657-3172219-legotrailer newlook1 daveisblue.jpg|Concept art of Rusty Steele by David Kang Rusty steele concept art.png|Concept art of Rusty Steele LEGOUniverse Assembly-2.jpg|Concept art of Rusty Steele by Jim Stigall AnswerTheCall-Rusty.png|Rusty Steele in the "Answer the Call" trailer Alpha rusty.png|Rusty Steele in alpha testing WaistArmor.png|A developer wearing Rusty's gear Assembly2.png|Rusty Steele on the Assembly banner Rusty Steele.png|Rusty In-game Customnpc 1 i3.png|Rusty Steele's alpha texture CustomNPC 1 I5.PNG|Rusty Steele's texture Screen Shot 2012-01-30 at 10.42.33 PM.png|A player wielding Rusty's wrench Category:Assembly Category:NPCs Category:Avant Gardens Category:Avant Gardens NPCs